Object of Affection
by Beautiful-Wolf
Summary: A year ago Inuyasha escapes the punishment for murdering Kikyou by plead of insanity. Now Kagome, Kouga and the others have to find out who is liked by who before the target meets a fate worse than death.
1. Urban Legend

Author's Note:  When I was sketching a picture of Naraku and Sesshoumaru, I noticed something about them that made eerie sense. So I made this fic out of that idea. 

**Decent Summary:**

The once quiet and peaceful town was alarmed on the murder of a girl ,Kikyou , by her boyfriend, Inuyasha. What had happened was unspeakable, but much more chilling was the truth that only Inuyasha knows. Something evil that had slumbered for centuries beneath had stirred and it moves in an unusual chain.

Now with some few friends that believed him, as well as the other people that are unwittingly involved, they must find out the pattern before the next target could meet a fate worse than death.

Object of Affection Chapter 1: Urban Legend 

The peace of the early summer dawn was shattered as the wail of police sirens traveled through the neighborhood, rousing the towns people in their deep slumber. A sense of malevolent dread hung in the air and the more curious of them had gone out of their porch. They could only wonder among themselves as they follow their sights on the red flickering lights glimmering in predawn darkness.

The old and once deserted shrine was crowded with both cops and curious onlookers. Though the yellow tape had kept curious onlookers at bay,the restless tension could not be contained. This was after all a small town and things such as these have either happened in the outside world as reflected in their television sets. It was only a matter of time before the information leaked. The victim was a young girl by the name of Kikyou and the killer was none other than her boyfriend.

Of course no one had believed it for almost all of them claimed to know the boy and somehow he did not fit the image of a criminal. The son of a rich miser and his second wife, the boy was just like any ordinary teenager. He was cheerful, vivacious and amiable to the folks despite of his rich status. Thus the crowd could only let out a collective gasp of shock and disbelief as the said boy was escorted out by police officers in handcuffs.

Covered with blood, the boy looked like to have come from their worst nightmare. His wild eyes glinted with unfocused horror, both crying and mumbling at the same time. 

The motive was unknown and witnesses could only assume that the boy had a lapse of sanity. Soon the wholesome image was distorted as the stories of the boy's life were dug out to make sense of the situation. Living alone in a faraway mansion, with both parents dead and a cold and callous half-brother, the dark lonely secret life had added a sinister dimension to the town's golden boy.

The sound of the screeching tires echoed nearby the site and within seconds the driver hastily parked near the site and a young man came out and wove through the crowd only to be stopped by a cop by the yellow line. 

" Let me through. The boy you are arresting is my brother." 

The icy command had pushed back the officer to the side and the boy, recognizing his unlikely savior, called out to him. 

'Oh gods' 

Recoiling in disgust and horror, the man could not hide his grimace as he saw his half-brother. The boy was now screaming and the police had to forcefully shove him inside the police car yet not before he cried out in a loud and clear voice that was heard by all who was there.

" I didn't kill her.It ate Kikyou!! I tried to stop it but I couldn't."

In the end the boy broke down as the police car sped away to the precinct.

"It?"

The boy's brother had echoed the last words, his brows slightly rising up in surprise. 

Sighing heavily as if another weight of responsibility had fallen on his shoulders, he went away from the crowd just to walk to his car and meditate. He wasn't particularly fond of his half-brother but he would not let any scandal such as this destroy the family's name and reputation. Letting his mind work with the tenacity and precision that he had always adapted whenever faced with such problems, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and contacted his agent. Mentally, he outlined his agenda for tomorrow's meeting with his lawyers.

' Oh, they're going love this.' Thinking of a what hefty sum to dangle to his pack of lawyers, Sesshoumaru, the eldest and heir of the Inutaisho Corp., decided that the only way to get his half-brother's butt of prison or probably the chair was to convince the jury that Inuyasha was insane. 

A year and a half later...

Everything was going peachy and Miroku, soon to be a true disciple of Buddha, skipped happily towards the porch of his good friend. But of course,not before witnessing the breathtaking lush green expansive garden, languorously sprawling twice the size of a baseball field, and which Inuyasha flippantly calls the 'front yard'(this would also mean that there is also the 'back yard). There was no need to mention thus that the road to the porch was a very long one and it served as a vigorous exercise to Miroku just to visit his friend.

But today was a beautiful day, though Miroku was half-wheezing when he arrived at the massive door to ring the bell, he was still smiling more so when the butler greeted him.

" Good afternoon to you, Myouga-jiji!"

 " Good day to you, Miroku, I assume that you have heard the good news about young master." 

"Ah, yes of course," Miroku imitated the enlightened tone of his teacher Mushin," However, as usual I also took the freedom of putting some charms along the garden. One cannot be too careful as they say." 

Myouga could only smile as he led the boy to one of the breezier drawing room. " Yes but unfortunately Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't appreciate those things hanging on the garden. He says that it reminded him of the ornaments from the movie ' The Blair Witch Project'. " 

Miroku snorted in derision." What can you expect from a man who is enraptured by material things that he cannot appreciate the higher plane of existence. If he wanted more beautiful wards, I'll say that it would cost thrice than the ones that are currently set, with all the painting and not to mention the praying that goes along with."

Sighing, Myouga realized the true symbiosis that goes along with the young master and his friend. Inuyasha needs Miroku's protection while the monk likes Inuyasha's money.

" You would have to wait here for a moment Miroku. Young Master is just finishing his studies with Professor Totousai. Would you like tea to be served or would you prefer soda?"

" I'd like a soda, Myouga-jiji."

" Very well then." With that Myouga nodded and left.

Not long after finishing the soda, the door opened and Miroku stood up to welcome Inuyasha. 

"Hey congrats my man! " Miroku patted and embraced Inuyasha before plopping back to the couch" So when are you gonna get out of the House Arrest and go back to school?"

" Next week" Inuyasha sheepishly grinned." That's why I'm doing my best to catch up with the lessons."

" A lot of tongues would be wagging when you return." the monk quirked an eyebrow." They still think of you as the town's Norman Bates. "

" Feh" Inuyasha scowled." I don't give a damn on what they would say!"

" You think it's safe to go out now?'

Inuyasha didn't even wonder what his friend is talking about." I dunno...I mean I'm still wary but I can't stay here for the rest of my life. Besides it's almost one year from that incident and until now It hasn't gotten me yet."

" Is it possible that you have killed It?"

" No." he shook his head " It's still out there."

" Nevertheless." Miroku smile as he fished something from his robe." I have something to give to you that you might appreciate." 

" What's that?" Inuyasha stared at the necklace of beads that his friend handed out to him.

" It's protection against evil. I've worked hard making that for months so I guess it would work as a barrier for that creature or whatever that was stalking you." 

" Thanks." Inuyasha worn it and didn't mind that it clashed with his outfit. " How much would this cost?" 

 " It's free." Miroku winked." That's my welcoming gift to you." 

-----------------

Two miles from the mansion, Sango walked to their new neighbor's door carrying their homemade pie on one hand and dragging her brother on the other.

" Now is not the time for you to be shy."  Sango admonished her younger brother." You're always complaining that you don't have any playmates. I saw some boy around your age in here and if you don't snap out of your shyness, you could have your own friend to play with other than Kirara."

Kohaku could only nod under his sister's steely gaze.

Looking meaningfully at her younger brother, Sango proceeded to ring the doorbell and upon opening the door, Sango gave her most amiable smile.

" Hello, I'm Sango and this is my brother Kohaku. Welcome to the neigh---"

Something choked in Sango's throat as she stared back in horror at the girl in front of her. 'Kikyou!!!'

 But she was long gone and Sango could only deduce that the one that was standing in front of her was none other than what her boyfriend told her about as the thing that took Kikyou.

"Oh thank you for the pie. We---"

Sango stepped back as the girl's hand reached out for her. Reflexively, she slammed the pie into the girl's face and half carried her brother out of their neighbor's yard and into their home.

" What was that all about?" 

Kohaku looked up at his sister in confusion.

" Didn't you see that?" Sango peeped through the windows " Didn't she look like Kikyou?" 

" I don't know. " Kohaku wondered at his sister's strange behavior" all I could see was our blueberry pie on her face." 

Sadly as if finding himself wiser, he shook his head and walked away.

" Papa was right about your boyfriend though. Miroku's wierdness is rubbing off on you."

----------------

Kagome could only stand in stupefaction even as the pie had fallen off down on the floor. Calmly she closed the door and picked up the ruined pie. 

The sound of incoming footsteps turned her attention to her little brother who stared at her and being the sibling that he was, Sota pointed at her and burst out laughing. And of course, being the big sister that she was, she walked forward and dumped the remaining pie on Sota's face.

" Mommeee!"

Kagome climbed up the stairs and closed the door to her room. After washing her face she sat down on her new bed and reached out to pick the phone. Dialing her ex-boyfriend's number, she growled in frustration as she encountered the answering machine. 

Having had enough for one day Kagome finally broke down.

" Hey, Kagome, you alright?" 

Kagome blinked at the sound of her ex's voice.

" Kouga? I-I thought you weren't there. You're answering machine said--"

" Sorry about that. I've been avoiding calls from a certain someone that I owed money to. So how was your day? Was it that terrible?"

Regaining her composure, Kagome got right to the point." Kouga, I've been meaning to ask you since you're from around this town before."

" That was four years ago,babe. So, tell me what happened?" 

" I couldn't put a finger to it but people here started acting weird around me and they have been giving me weird looks. Just a moment ago, some girl was scared out of her wits that she even dropped a pie on my face." 

There was silence on the other line.

" That's eerie. But I can't answer anything for you yet, honey. It's been a long time since I've contacted some of my friends there. The town is usually peaceful that it can drive you mad with boredom. I don't know what's up but I'll come there soon enough."

" Thanks, Kouga. I'm sorry for the trouble." 

" Tsch, no prob." 

After saying goodbye, Kagome could only sigh and hope that this won't get worse on the first day of school.

* He was the killer in Alfred Hitchcock's classic, " Psycho". Sorry if I spoiled it for those guys whom had been meaning to watch that film.


	2. The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note: **I'm afraid I have to halt this fic for some time since I'll be focusing on my main fic _" In Memory of You"_ since it is quite a long fic and I'm not making much updates on it. Hope you check it out(shameless plug-in)^_^ .

**Object of Affection**

**Chapter 2: The Game's Afoot**

Soon enough news of Inuyasha's return spread like wildfire throughout the campus. And as he entered the school halls, people nervously stole glances at him and literally stepped out of his path. Trying his best to ignore the situation, Inuyasha inwardly scowled in annoyance due to the absence of his close friends who were suppose to escort him on the way to the school.

            Miroku was late. He had just come from his retreat in Kyoto when the bus had broke down on the way to the school. Speeding through the halls with his outer uniform still unbuttoned, he caught a glimpse of his white-haired friend.

            " Inuyasha!!Hey!!" The monk was waving for his friend to notice him.

            Then everything fell into a hush and Miroku felt awkward as he suddenly became the center of everybody's attention.

            His friend was standing a few meters in front of him and it wasn't difficult for Miroku to discern the wide gap that separated other students from Inuyasha.

            ' It was worse than I thought it would be.' Obviously from the looks of it, Miroku deduced that people still haven't forgotten the incident despite Inuyasha was acquitted. He was still treated like a walking plague.

            " What took you so long, bouzu ?"

            Inuyasha's gruff voice snapped him out of his contemplation. Smiling as if nothing has happened, Miroku walked toward him and casually put his arm around Inuyasha, eliciting some surprise from the students.

            " Sorry 'bout that. I hear were classmates. I'll lead you to our classroom then." 

.

            Pacing quickly through the corridors, Inuyasha and Miroku halted on their tracks as someone called their names. 

            Turning around, it was none other than the school's guidance counselor, Mr. Hitomi Kagewaki. 

            " Kagewakii-sensei." Both boys hastily greeted the young man.

            " Good morning, gentlemen." Mr. Kagewaki, then talked to Inuyasha." Inuyasha, please meet me in the office after class hours."

            " Do I have to?"

            " Yes, It's not only due to the school's ruling but also I understand that you might have some difficulties adapting to your school environment not to mention your brother also requested it." 

            Inuyasha could only roll his eyes at the mention of his brother.

            " Sensei" Miroku politely interrupted." We're going to be late for our class." 

            " Oh, I'm sorry about that." The young man gestured them to be on your way." If your teacher asks, please tell them that I took your time. I'm sure they'll understand." 

            And with that, the two boys dashed to their classrooms.

------------

            After class, Kagome wanted nothing more than to leave this school and high tail out of town. First day of school was terrible. The students still looked at her like she was a ghost and whenever she tried to be friendly and try to start a conversation, people would stutter and tremble.

 Her eyes wandered on her wristwatch waiting for the time that she and her ex was supposed to meet. 

She was then caught off guard when a girl purposely walked in front of her seat and looked her in the eye.

            " You look extremely like her. By any chance, were you related to Sayuri Kikyou ?" 

            " Whaaat?" Kagome's brows shot up in realization. So this is what the fuss was all about. 

            " No and I didn't even know her. Is this why people have been avoiding me lately? Does this Kikyou have a bad rep?" 

            The girl smiled smugly as if finding her assumptions correct." Kikyou doesn't have a bad reputation but the circumstances of her death made the people in this town uneasy." 

            The girl let her hand out for a handshake." My name is Kazekawa Kagura. And you are?" 

            Before Kagome could reply, Kagura heard something that made her turn at the the group of girls sitting nearby.

            " Hah! And you believed what that bouzu is spreading. That Hanashiba can stuff it up into his superstitious arse for all I care" 

            The group of girls shrunk back at Kagura's loud comment. Obviously, Kazekawa Kagura, had a forceful and intimidating presence in the campus and Kagome was glad to have someone like her to be her friend.

            She was smiling as she shook Kagura's hand.

            " My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you."

--------

            Three minutes after the bell rang, Sango burst into Inuyasha and Miroku's classroom only to find her boyfriend sitting lazily near the window, idly twiddling the errant lock from his short ponytail. If this wasn't an emergency, she could have kissed him and told him that he was cute and she missed him but now was definitely not the time.

            She marched towards him and slammed both of her palms on the desk causing Miroku to snap out of his daydreams. He almost fell backwards when she loudly demanded: " Where where you?! Do you realize that I've been trying to contact you for weeks!"

            Miroku used his calm tone to soothe his girlfriend's temper." I was in Kyoto on a retreat. Didn't you receive a note from me?"

            The monk thought about the female's time of the month when Sango was still scowling despite using his innocent boyish charm.

            " Where is Inuyasha? I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

            "Er, he's at the Guidance Counselor's office. " Miroku was getting confused with all Sango's flurry.

            " Why do you ask?"

            " I saw someone who looked like Kikyou and she's here."

            " You mean at this school."

            "Yes!" Sango hissed in impatience.

            Miroku's mind went blank and not missing a beat, both of them ran off to find Inuyasha.

----------------------

            The rooftop of the school builiding was the favorite hang out of Kouga and it was there that he had met his old friends where they had talked about the things that happened in the town while he was gone.

            " So that son of a bitch really killed her?" Kouga repeated incredulously at Ginta's narration of that tragic night.

            " It was obvious man. I saw Inuyasha that night when he was being carried out of the shrine. He looked crazy, man. Like a male version of Carrie, except it wasn't sauce or anything that he was covered with but with blood, goddamn f-cking blood I tell you. I swear to Kami that I still get the bumps whenever I remember that time." 

            " Yeah," Haggaku piped up," my cousin was a cop. And the murder weapon was an ax but even that could not hold up into court."

            " How come?" Kouga asked Haggaku

            " His older brother and his lawyers had argued that Inuyasha was mentally incapacitated at that time because of stress."

            The three of them snorted in that statement.

            " Yeah, it was just a whole lot of bull." Haggaku commented." But if you got the money and the clout, things go easy for you."

            Kouga was irritated with the reality that money could buy justice. He didn't like Inuyasha before and it irked him that the said person was now mingling among them in school instead of rotting in the jail.

            " And another thing that's strange is that they could not find the body."

Haggaku's comment snapped him out of his contemplation.

            " You mean Kikyou?" 

            " Yeah, there were witnesses who testified that they saw Kikyou in the old shrine but when the police searched all over the place. They could not find a trace of her remains." 

            Kouga felt something cold had crept up into his spine when he remembered what Kagome told him.

            " Say, would you guys show me Kikyou's picture?"  

            When they had led him shown him a clipping of the girls picture, his suspicions proved true. For once in his life, something scared him. Losing no time he went out to look for Kagome before Inuyasha finds her.


End file.
